You're totally my hero!
by micky21
Summary: Claire thinks back to when she and Peter met and how he became her hero; first time writing a story from heroes so go easy!


**YOU'RE TOTALLY MY HERO!**

Claire Bennet was not the normal Cheerleader people believed her to be, her only friend Zack knew of her power to heal and in which she made many attempts to see how far her body could take damage it was her so called private Freak show only they knew her latest was running into a fire saving a man's life but due to her parents and school finding out she ran away before someone could thank her or ask her name.

A few days pasted after Jackie was thanked for her so called hero rescue AKA Claire's but at least she knew the man was well and safe, by the next day had to be the best and worst day of her life! Thanks to her friend Zack who accompanied for her become homecoming Queen to Jackie's disbelief, later on that same night she was grounded for no reason which was totally unfair.

Again Zack came to rescue her telling her she was only once homecoming queen and she deserved it, in truth she did after all it wasn't everyday she got some kind of luck or got something to feel like she was human and not some freak girl who healed from any wound. After she rushed in the school grounds with her uniform while Zack went to the field to watch the game was it she met him!

At first she thought he was a reporter but he only replied back to her 'I'm not, just cautious" not much of a answer but he was so good looking and seemed different the way he looked at her with honest brown eyes and a smile that made her feel like she could melt, after he heard her say Jackie was a cheerleader his eyes lit with hope.

Before heading to the changing room she turned saying "just between you and me, she's nothing special just your average teenage girl" truth be told but there again his eyes looked at her as if he could see right through her, understand her; "she rushed in a fire and saved the man's life sounds pretty special to me" he replied

He was so understanding so full of concern for others, was it possible she came across an angel in such a handsome young man; "yeah you right, does sound special…I'm jealous, me I don't win many popularly contests" she said in a sad tone turning to head for the changing room when she heard him call for her.

"Hey it gets better"

"What?"

"life after high school, it gets better" she could not contain the smile that came after he told her such things and yet he had no idea who she was or what she could do but he made her feel like she could trust him with her life. Finally walking to the changing room and bring told off by the other cheerleaders most of all Jackie [use to be BFF'S] now just pain in the butt.

If that was not scary enough after all the cheerleaders left but her and Jackie the lights went off and sounds that made her spin shiver was just getting worse; some guy dressed in black jacket and cap grabbed Jackie by the throat and as much as her at teams to pull him off he sent Claire into the wall breaking most of her body and face but to her healing powers she saw her used his finger and cut off her of BFF and co-captain blood dripping down.

For the first and last time Jackie saw her heal so did the man her only words to Claire was "RUN" and he dropped her as Claire ran for dare life to her amazement and relief their her so-called-angel or Guardian angel held her looking at the blood and the fear in her eyes when her eyes swore the man who killed Jackie the young man turned too.

"Run, hurry run" he shouted following her up until the point she could not see him but heard locker doors hit something after running out the school doors up the steps and tripping she turned to see him pick her up pulling her up to the top above the school grounds holding looking around.

"What? What is it?" she asked seeing a spark of a idea in his eyes before he looked at her "go, find people, to the stadium" he said they turned to see the man in black watching her and her young man that came just for her to her belief; she turned to him as he watched her run for safety but something in her mind told her something was not right.

"What about you?" she asked scared for him so that he would not end up like Jackie!

"I'll be fine! Go, GO!" he yelled she ran away and missed how both men fell over the school wall which was really high. She heard a THUD and turned back running out the doors to where they fell only finding the young man who saved her dead in the worst possession she had ever been or seen. Tears came in her eyes believing her hero died but shocking her he got up half way pulling his body back to how it should be.

"you…how…but" she could not even make out a sentence seeing how he was different and he healed like her, did God send this man to save her and to show her she was not alone every wound on his body healed he noticed the man vanished but she could careless of that now she that she knew wasn't alone.

"go get help" he told her and she nod before turning her back on her savior she asked for the most important thing "hey what's your name?"

"Peter"

"I'm Claire"

"are you the one?...by saving you did I save the world?" she had no idea what that meant cause if he came to save her then something more important and bigger was waiting for her "I don't know…I'm just…I'm just a cheerleader"

The next day was like fate, ok sure did she learn her father knew of her power but now she was being asked questions of the nightmare of something she hoped would go away; once they got all they needed she asked to speak with Peter her Guardian angel. But when she saw him pale and almost sick her heart sank.

"You ok" he said with his smile again

"thanks to you" she replied returning the smile maybe she would survive the attack but what he did to Jackie made her doubt that thanks to Peter she lived to see her family and Zack. "Mr. Petrelli, I'm Claire's dad I want to thank you for saving my little girl" her father said

"I was just at the right place [cough]" he really looked worst then before concern took over her "hey dad, can I have a moment?" he looked uncertain but nod leaving her with her hero. Once the door was close her questions came out.

"How long have you known?" she asked to her amazement he looked confused

"Known what?" he asked still holding himself to not pass out.

"That you like me, you could have died if you'd…" she could not finish as he took her arm pulling to the bed so they sat face to face "wait, you heal is that it?" he asked covering his mouth in shock.

"all this time I thought I was alone now there is you, is that way you came for me? Is that why you asked me if I was the one?" at that point her father knocked so she mentioned with one finger turning back to him "I just knew I had to save you" he replied

"But why?" she asked

"Save the Cheerleader, save the World" was this a riddle because she was confused "what do I have to do with the world?"

"I don't know…yet but I do know if it wasn't for you I won't be here…I think I died" he said well it made her a little more sense but she couldn't help smile at him. "I've died before, it's no big deal" she said giving him a playful look but he looked at her with so many emotions.

"I'm not like you Claire, this healing thing is kinda new to me" what! So he was not like her then what people did he have cause if she did not come then he was gonna die!

"Wait, you didn't know you were gonna heal when you fell of the building?" how save her from her confusion and concern but her just laughed it off "no, stupid huh?" he replied

"it's not" she said this time her father told her time was up so as she walked to the door as it opened she smiled looking at him "you're totally my hero" he smiled back that made her legs feel weak and her heart that told her that Peter was the only person to understand her and she trusted in him, believed in him.

**FIN!**


End file.
